galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
AoaG 0002
Adventures of a Greenie: Off Planet Prelude The Year is 4931 OTT , the events that occurred in the Maxwell system , the incursion of Kermac warships and attack that caused death and mayhem on Green Hell and Harper’s Junction ; the unmasking of the President of the United Stars of the Galaxies as an operative led the Assembly of the Union to declare war against the Kermac and the Kermac controlled Galactic Council . The vast distances, the enormous volume of space and the fact that the Galactic Council, while second in power to the Union is not a simple and easily defeated foe. The Kermac are an old civilization that made control and deception an art form. While they are not able to match the sheer and superior military might of the Union, their schemes and clandestine operations are of the greatest concern and danger to the Union. Roy Masters , born on Green Hell , one of the most dangerous and deadly worlds in the known Universe , just turned seventeen. He lost his parents to a Pirate attack and helped foil a scheme of the Kermac that almost destroyed his home planet. He and his alien pet are now on their way to Sares Prime , where he supposed to go to College . While he travels to the exotic home system of the Saresii , the Galaxy prepares for war. Roy stands 6’2” and weighs 201 pounds under one gee . He has a very athletic body with steel-hard muscles, thanks to growing up on a world with higher gravitation. He is fiercely proud of being a Greenie . While there are many settled worlds that are classified as dangerous to standard humanoid life, there is a world that exceeds them all and is the only garden world in the known galaxy classified as a Type X planet : Green Hell . At first glance a lush green world with a standard NiOx atmosphere , liquid water and an abundance of native life forms that would warrant the Garden world classification A 1 it is those life forms that make it different. There are worlds with tremendous storms , those that are tectonic very active . Worlds with dangerous life forms and other treacherous conditions; yet none are comparable. This is the world Roy Masters has grown up, a planet he loves very much and feels deeply connected too. His parents, biologists for the Union Science Institute fell victim to a pirate attack. While his parents, prioritized their passion for science over their only son and displayed virtually no emotional support or interest in the development of Roy from child to adulthood, Roy found a surrogate parent in a former Marine who owns the only farm on Green Hell, growing a plant native to Green Hell. This marine, Sam Brown who loves Roy as his own son infused him with a deep sense of what's right and honorable. Yet, not of legal age by Union law by human traditions, his parents stipulated that Roy had to attend college off-planet . After the events that culminated in his parent's apparent death and the beginning of a galactic war, he is now accompanied by Cara Halvagh , a PSI Corps agent and on his way to Sares Prime to attend the very prestigious college there. Unbeknownst to Roy at that time, Cara is ordered by McElligott himself to keep a close eye on Roy, because he had become a vital element in securing the membership of the advanced Wurgus into the Union . Foreword to my readers <<<< Adventures of a Greenie; Off World >>> Chapter 01 Category:Stories Category:Fragments - Roy Masters